Family Debts
by Willful Redhead
Summary: Every McFadden knows that your first loyalty is to family. This is a work in progress. Please read and review. And thanks for the warm welcome with my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Adam McFadden rose from where he'd been kneeling along the fence line and stretched his sore back muscles. The hot California sun beat down overhead. He adjusted his hat, and turned to his brother Brian.

"Let's take a break. Wanna beer?"

"Good Lord, yes!" Brian grinned at his brother. They walked to the horses and rode back to the barn. They found Daniel inside mucking out one of the stables.

"Ah, the glamorous life of a star." Brian teased.

"Shut up." Daniel said.

Laughing his older brothers went inside the house. They pulled two beers out of the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Where's everyone?" Brian asked.

"I sent the boys to fix that shed by the south pasture. Hannah's at the grocery store. Crane tagged along to help." Adam said sipping his beer.

"Lucky him!" Brian said. Shopping for eight was no small thing - particularly when most of them were ever starving boys. It took at least two people to manage it all. But it was a trip no one really enjoyed. Although, Hannah did enjoy piling on coupons, discounts and deals. She loved to watch the numbers go down and down and always left the store triumphant!

"Eighty-six dollars!" She would announce. "I saved eighty-six dollars!" she would fairly glow with joy, and everyone would tease her and laugh. But when she got all lit up like that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He smiled thinking of it.

"If this ranch succeeds, it will be built on the shoulders of that wife of yours and her coupons!" Brian said. "Good thing, you're good looking enough to keep her."

"She likes me for my charm." Adam grinned.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't for your fortune and the easy living." Brian said.

As they laughed over this the phone rang.

"Hello!" Adam said still laughing.

"No, that's me. I'll accept the charges."

Brian looked up surprised, but he could read nothing in Adam's expression.

"Hello. No, I remember you. She's out. What?" He leaned against the door jam. "Say that again. When? Ah, hell."

Brian rose concerned now and stood beside Adam. "Yeah. No, we will. I'm real sorry. No, I have it. Alright. Yeah. Well see you then." He hung up the phone and sighed.

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"Damn it!" Adam said chucking his empty beer can across the room into the trash.

"Adam?"

"Come on, I got talk to the boys." He said with a heavy sigh. "I need a big favor, Brian." Adam said his face serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah was surprised to see only Adam at the house when she returned with the groceries. Usually all the boys swarmed her and attacked the packages. She always had to factor in what they would eat as they unloaded the groceries when shopping; she generally lost a bag of apples, a gallon of ice cream and inexplicably, once, a jar of mayonnaise.

"Where's everybody?" Crane asked.

"Brian had a big project or something," Adam said vaguely. Hannah furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?" She began but her husband quickly interrupted her.

"What'd you save us this time, honey?" He asked and she brightened immediately.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" She walked out to get more bags.

"The store manager saw her walk in the doors and started shaking! She's a wonder!" Crane said bringing in more bags.

"That she is." Adam said but his tone was sad and Crane looked up.

"Hey, Crane, can you manage this? I gotta talk to Hannah."

"Sure." He said perplexed.

Hannah came in with Daniel just behind her.

"Alright, I'll tell you $115! My best ever! Can you believe it?" She laughed.

"That's great." Adam said but it sounded forced and insincere.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Crane and I got this, Adam." Daniel said and Adam nodded. Crane looked at Daniel a question on his face.

"Thanks." Turning to his wife he sighed and said. "Come on, sweetheart, you and I gotta talk." He held out his hand to her and looking from Crane to Daniel's faces, she allowed him to lead her away and up to their room.

"What's going on?" She heard Crane ask as they left.

"Adam got a phone call and . . ." Daniel said but she couldn't hear the rest.

***7***

"Sit down, honey." Adam said and she sat on the window seat of their bedroom.

"You're scaring me." She said.

"I got a call while you were out, " He explained. "From Oregon." He swallowed hard, struggling. She studied him with her big brown eyes. He hated that he would be the one to tell her; that _he_ would hurt her. Her curls framed her pretty face, and she looked at him with big, fearful eyes. He didn't want to speak, but knew he had too. He felt trapped, and the memory of telling the little boys their parents were never coming back haunted him.

"Who called? Was it Grace?" She asked. Grace was Hannah's older sister.

Adam had discovered that Hannah's family was fairly complicated. Her parents had divorced while Hannah was ten. "My father favored alcohol over us." She had explained. She had not spoken to him since the divorce. She had stayed with her mother, her older sister Grace had gone with their father. She had been determined to "fix" her dad. She and Hannah rarely spoke during their growing up years, and it wasn't until the death of her mother, that they had reconnected. Hannah had been nineteen then, and Grace twenty-three. They talked regularly from then on, and just recently, they had all met halfway between their homes. They had met her husband Peter, and Hannah's seven year old niece, Isabel.

"No," He hesitated. "It was Peter. I'm sorry, honey, really sorry, but there was an

accident and Grace," He swallowed hard. "Honey, she didn't make it."

"What do you mean?" She asked, the color draining from her face.

"Grace is dead." He said. He found that directness was best -especially when delivering bad news. Hannah rose and crossed the room, pacing. Her face pained and pale.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because . . ." She stood in the center of their room visibly shaking. He rose and went to her immediately.

"Sweetheart, no. I would never. You know I would never. I'm really sorry, honey." He reached out to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"But, I just talked to her yesterday. She was thinking about bringing Isabel here for a visit. Is Isabel alright?" She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"She's fine. She wasn't in the car. Grace was driving at night, and they aren't sure what happened, but . . ."

"She was going to that class! Oh! I talked her into taking classes." She put a shaking hand to her face.

"Honey . . ." He said and reached out for her, but again she stepped away from him.

"You talked to Peter? What did he say? I . . .she was going to come here and . . ."

"Honey, sit down, please." He watched her as she walked to the window and back.

"I don't trust Peter." She said angrily.

"I know." He said remembering their meeting. Neither he nor Hannah, had liked Peter. He had noticed the way that Peter never seemed to treat Grace with any kindness. He had made jokes at her expense, and Adam had been shocked, at the way he had callously bummed her aside while crossing the room. He had kept quiet about it, but later on the drive back she had told him that there was something about him that she didn't trust.

"You don't like him either." She said, her voice angry.

"I don't." He said quietly. "Hannah," He crossed to her but she stepped away again.

"No, Adam, if you touch me, I'll fall apart. I don't want to fall apart. Where are the boys?" To see her in such pain, felt like a physical wound and he longed to hold her in his arms and comfort her.

"Don't worry about the boys, Brian's got 'em." He said gently..

"You wouldn't lie to me - not about this." She looked up into his face. "You wouldn't lie to me about anything."

"No, darlin', I wouldn't." He said. She stood still then in the center of their room, her head down. After a minute, she looked up at him, her big eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Adam?" She said it very softly.

"Can I put my arms around you now?" He asked moving in closer to her.

"Yes." She said reaching out to him, and he pulled her in tight as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah." He said kissing her hair.

"You're all the family I've got left." She whispered. "Please, never leave."

"Never." He said and he held her in his arms while she wept.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam closed the door and sighing went downstairs. Hannah had cried for hours but had finally fallen asleep. It was nearly 10 p.m. but felt so much later. He found his brothers in the living room. He sat down heavily on the couch. Guthrie came and sat beside him.

"Is she alright?" His youngest brother asked nervously.

"No, but she will be. We'll make sure of it." He looked down at Guthrie. At twelve, Guthrie was probably the closest to Hannah. He had been quick to connect to her; the mother he'd never had. He worried over her, whenever she was sick, in trouble or sad.

Guthrie rested his blonde head on Adam's shoulder.

"Damn straight, we will." Crane said and his brothers agreed.

He looked at the familiar faces of his brothers and felt a wave of love for them. They had only each other and he appreciated their genuine concern over Hannah.

He had loved Hannah from almost the first second he'd seen her. She was so beautiful and fiery. He hadn't told her about his brothers at first. He was too far gone to risk losing her. At the time, he'd figured that bringing six orphaned brothers to the mix would be a deal-breaker. But Hannah was infinitely loving and before long, all his brothers had fallen in love with her too. He was stunned at how well she knew all of them and at how quickly she had become someone they could all turn to and lean on.

"We have to leave in the morning." He said. "We'll be gone a few days. You boys work together, alright? Listen to Brian and Crane and no fighting or getting sick or injured."

"You don't have to worry about us." Guthrie said and Adam smiled and roughed his hair.

"Last time we were gone you got pneumonia." Hannah said as she came down the stairs. They all turned surprised to see her.

"Honey." Adam said surprised and then they all stood.

They used to do that all the time. She'd walk into the room and they'd all stand up. The first time it had made her laugh. After awhile it got ridiculous. "Look fellas," She'd finally told them. "I appreciate the respect, but you're gonna wear yourselves out." But they still did it from time to time; to show their respect; their love.

Seeing them standing before her now, her eyes filled with tears. Guthrie went to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry Hannah." He said and unable to speak she kissed the top of his head. She looked up and smiled at them.

"You boys be good and clean up while I'm gone. I don't want to come home and find my

kitchen disorganized. I just finally got it sorted out."

A chorus of yes ma'am filled the room.

"And no getting sick or hurt or lost." She added. "A girl can only take so much."

"Don't worry 'bout us." Crane said crossing to her and he put a long arm around her kissing her cheek. "You just remember to come home. Your boys are waiting for you."

They all came to her then, hugging her and kissing her cheek. She looked up at her husband who stood across from them with tears shining in his eyes. He winked at her, nodding his head.

"You're all the family I've got now." She said to them.

"We're more than enough." Daniel said and they all, even Hannah laughed.

"Alright, don't crush her. You boys get to bed." Adam said crossing to her. Her laughing had turned to tears and he wrapped his arms around her as they all disappeared.

"Oh Adam." She said into his shoulder. "How could you ever think they'd scare me off?"

"You're forgetting what they are like when they aren't being sweet." He said softly. "Come on honey, you should get some sleep." He led her back upstairs.

***7***

Guthrie watched the jeep disappear down the long driveway. He stood completely still on the steps of the front porch. It was so early that it was still dark. Only Crane and Brian had risen early enough to see them off.

"I need coffee." Brian said and went inside the house.

Crane came down to where Guthrie stood. He put his arm around him. "Why don't you go up to my bed and get some more sleep?"

"I should of . . ." Guthrie said.

"Should of what?" Crane asked.

"Told Hannah something. I chickened out." He turned to go inside.

"Guthrie," Crane's voice stopped him. "Hannah knows you love her."

Guthrie looked up surprised. "I should've said it though."

Crane smiled and putting an arm around his baby brother he said, "Yeah, you should have and next time, you will." They went inside together.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was small and dark. Adam glanced around at the piles of books, clothes and papers and thought, _"Hannah would never put up with this mess."_ He immediately felt guilty for being critical. He watched his brother-in-law, Peter from across the room who reached into the refrigerator for another beer.

"Want one?" He asked Adam.

"No thanks." Adam turned and could see Hannah outside with her little niece, Isabel. She was pushing Isabel on a swing. Isabel tilted her head back and kicked her feet into the sky. He could remember how much Evan loved to swing at that same age. He was blond like Isabel. He walked outside and stood near Hannah.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Seven or so." He told her. "We ought to get checked in to the hotel. You want me to do it, and then come back here for you?"

"I can put Isabel to bed then." She said.

"That might be a good idea. I'm not sure Peter would remember." He said.

"Might not be sober enough, you mean." She glanced at her husband. "Don't baby me, Adam. He was drinking the first time we ever met him. At least now he has a reason." She sighed. "Of course, I don't know what I would do. I might fall in a bottle and never climb out if you were . . ." She didn't finish the thought.

Adam reached out and put his hands on her face, kissing her. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Well, except to the hotel." She laughed. "I'll be right back." She nodded and watched him leave.

She gave Isabel another push, and glanced back to the small house that her sister had lived in. She and her sister had talked about Peter. Grace was not shy about anything, and told Hannah that he drank. Although she complained, Grace didn't really seem interested in change. It was a point of tension and frustration for the sisters.

"_He should treat you better." Hannah had told her._

"_He treats me good most of the time." Grace said._

"_Grace you just told me, he embarrassed you in front of all your friends! You said you cried all night!"_

"_I just got upset." Grace said. "He loves me."_

"_Honey, you got some mixed-up idea of what love is. Adam would never . . ." Hannah began but realized it was pointless. "Did you go ahead and sign up for those classes?"_

"_Yeah. I know I can do it. Peter says I'm not smart enough, but he's just nervous that I'll find a college boy." She laughed not even realizing what she'd said._

"_You'll do great." Hannah said, biting her tongue, and making a mental note to kiss her husband as soon as she saw him, which she had done, despite the fact that he'd been mucking out stables._

"_Are you crazy?" He asked. "I stink!"_

"_You are perfect!" She said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again._

"_You been drinking?" He asked laughing._

_"Nope." And then he'd seen her eyes were full of tears._

_"What's wrong?" He'd asked then._

_"Nothing." She said brushing tears out of her eyes. "I just love you."_

_"Well, darlin' you must, because only a girl in love could kiss a stinky cowboy like me!"_

"Aunt Hannah," The sound of her niece pulled her back into the present.

"What honey?" She looked into her niece 's bright green eyes.

"I'm done swinging." Her niece said. She hopped off and stood in front of Hannah. "Will you tell Uncle Adam, thank you for me?"

The swing had been broken when they'd arrived and they had found Isabel starring at it.

"Oh, that's an easy fix!" Adam had told her. "You'll be swinging again in no time." And he'd immediately fixed it.

She took Isabel inside and said, "Bath time." She looked around the house but didn't see her brother-in-law. She was tucking Isabel into bed when Adam returned.

"Where's Peter?" He asked and Hannah shrugged.

"Dad's in the garage." Isabel said. "He comes inside when he finishes all the beer."

Hannah looked up at Adam. "You want us to stay?"

"No. Dad's here. Is Mama coming back tomorrow?"

"No, honey. Mama can't come back, remember?" Hannah said her voice choked with tears.

"Why not?" Isabel asked but Hannah couldn't speak.

"Isabel, your Mama died. Do you know what that means?" Adam said gently.

"I think so. My turtle died. He didn't move anymore. And now he's gone."

"What was his name?" Adam asked her. Hannah watched him amazed at his ease.

"Turtle." Isabel said. "He was a good turtle. I love him."

"Your Mama is dead just like your turtle. She can't come back. But just like your turtle you can still love her and she still loves you. People die, but love doesn't."

"I wish people didn't die." She said softly.

"Oh, honey." Adam said gently. "Me too."

Isabel nodded her head, her lower lip quivering. "Can you stay 'til I'm asleep?" She asked.

"Yes, honey." Hannah said kissing her.

***7***

Adam watched his wife, worried. She crossed the room and climbed into the hotel bed. She had been nearly silent since they had left the house. He had gone out to the garage and brought Peter inside. They had a heated discussion but in the end he'd managed to convince Peter to come and watch over his sleeping daughter. He'd told Hannah nothing about their argument.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Darlin'?"

"I'm alright." She said, her voice weary. "Thank you for all you did today. Especially for the swing."

"Evan used to love to swing at just the same age. God, I used to wear my arms out pushing him on that swing!" He said. "I sound like an old man." He laughed.

"You sound like a father," She smiled at him. "More of one than Peter. How did you know what to say to Isabel?"

He was silent for a long minute. "I've done it before." He said softly, surprised by his own emotions.

She tried to imagine him then, eighteen years old, and broken-hearted over his parent's deaths, but ever mindful of his younger brothers and what they needed. She sighed and squeezed him tightly.

"I wish I could've been there with you then." She said softly.

"Oh, I was obnoxious. I wasn't ready for a girl like you! You'd have turned right around and never looked back." He said with a laugh.

"I could've helped." She said sincerely.

He kissed her and said, "I could've used the help, honey, but I was young and stupid then. You wouldn't have like me. I was pretty bitter too and pretty closed off."

"I can't imagine not loving you." She said. "I can imagine how hurt you were. How will Isabel survive it? Peter isn't . . ." She stifled a sob. "I shouldn't be so critical. He's just lost Grace. Maybe . . ."

Adam pulled her into his arms then, and said, "Let's just worry about today. We can worry about the future later, okay? Don't beat yourself up because you don't like him, sweetheart. You are so damn kindhearted. Some folks aren't worthy of your kindness. He might just be one of those people." She nodded her head. "Try and sleep, honey. Tomorrow will be . . . " He sighed trying not to think of the day they'd buried his parents. "Tomorrow will be awful."

***7***

Adam had been right. It had been awful. She had managed to keep herself upright, and functioning, mostly for Isabel's sake. Isabel clung to her hand, and was either at her side or with Adam. Peter had stayed sober as far as she could tell, and she felt a little better about leaving Isabel with him.

She had been standing at the table loaded with food looking out the window when she'd seen Isabel sitting alone on the back step. She was just about to go to her when she saw Adam walk up to her niece. She moved closer to listen.

"Wanna swing?" He asked her. She shook her head at him.

"I saw a glove over there. You wanna show me how you throw the ball?" He sat down next to her.

"I don't think we should." She said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Well, today is a sad day." She said.

"It is. You are right, but you can still play ball. You want too?" He asked again. She hesitated. "Come on. It'll be fine. You'll have to help me though, I haven't played in a long time." He stood up and picked up her glove and ball and then stood with his hand outstretched to her. She looked up at him and reached out for his hand. They disappeared around the side of the house.

"Who is that?" A woman near her said her voice full of wonder.

"My husband." Hannah said, and turned to face a young red-haired woman.

"You are the sister, Hannah, right?" She said. "I'm Karen. I was friends with Grace. As much as Peter let her have friends."

"I think she mentioned you one time." Hannah said softly.

"She talked about you a lot." Karen said. "You got lucky, with him, didn't you?" She said indicating Adam.

"Yes, I did." She sighed.

"Grace wasn't so lucky, but I expect you know that already. Don't worry about Bel. I'll keep an eye on her. She comes to my house after school until Peter gets home from work. I live over there. The yellow house."

Hannah looked across the street at a yellow house with a beautifully mowed lawn and flowers. Would you give me your number? We can stay in touch." Karen said.

"Thank you." Hannah said. "I hate leaving her here. Adam, my husband, asked if she could come visit with us for a bit, but Peter is dead set against it. I wish . . ."

"Me too. That would be good. You got kids of your own?"

"No, well, yes. It's sort of complicated." She looked at Karen's face and had to laugh in spite of their surroundings. "Adam has younger brothers, but their parents died so, we kind of have six."

"Six? Good God! Brothers? They are all boys?" Karen's eyes opened wide in surprise. "I've got two boys and that's more than enough. That's why I love having Bel around. She evens us out."

"Well, most of them are grown. Only the youngest three are still in school. But we all live together. We have a ranch and it takes everyone to run it." She explained.

"Isabel would love a ranch. I can see her running around. I'll work on Peter. He's stubborn, selfish and unreasonable which might help us out." Karen said.

Adam came back around the house then holding onto Isabel's hand. He walked in the door and lifted Isabel up into his arms. "We are thirsty." He told Hannah and Isabel nodded. "And your niece here, has a surprising good arm for a seven year old."

Hannah lifted Isabel out of his arms into her own. "Did you hit Adam with the ball?" Isabel nodded.

"It was a accident." She said.

"It was." Adam agreed. "Besides, I'm too tough to be bothered about it."

"He made a funny sound and almost said a word my Dad uses."

"Hey, that was our secret!" Adam said with a laugh. "And I didn't say it." He looked at his wife.

"Adam, this is Karen. She lives across the street. She watches Isabel after school." Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you." Adam said with an outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you." Karen said.

"I'm thirsty." Isabel said.

"Let's get you a drink, then." Hannah said and took Isabel over to the kitchen.

"I promised your wife to keep an eye on things. I'll call you if anything comes up." She said to him.

"Is it safe?" Adam asked suddenly serious. "Will Isabel be safe here without her mother?"

"Listen, I didn't want to say anything to your wife. She's sweet as can be." Karen shifted uncomfortably. "But Grace . . ."

"What?" He asked.

"Grace wasn't sweet. She and Peter were a matched set, you know. Isabel is as safe as she's ever been. I don't know that things have changed that much for her. Grace was gone a lot."

Adam looked down studying the tips of his boots. "Look, don't say anything to her, will you?" He glanced over at Hannah across the room. "She's been hurt enough."

"My God." Karen said. "You got the real thing, then?" Karen shook her head at him. "The best thing you could do, is find a way to get that little girl for yourselves." Adam stared at her shocked.

"I know. Your wife told me. You folks are already bursting at the seams, but I'm telling you the truth. I can watch her here, but I'm not family and Peter . . . Look, it seems to me that you folks got enough to be responsible for as it is, but you asked me a question, so I'm given you an honest answer. But I'm pretty sure you already know that life isn't very fair. She'd be better off not here." Karen turned and walked away from him then, leaving him wide-eyed and shocked.

***7***

It had been difficult to say good-bye. Peter stood behind Isabel, a beer can in his hand.

"Say goodbye to your Aunt." He told her.

Hannah knelt in the grass and held her arms out to Isabel. "Bye sweet girl. I'll call you every day." She told her.

"Bye." Isabel said. Adam knelt beside them.

"Isabel, I sure was glad to meet you." He smiled at her and she threw her arms around him. Hugging her, he lifted her off the ground. "You be sure and practice that arm of yours. Next time I see you, I'll be ready for it."

He set her down on the ground and handed her a small slip of paper. He glanced up and saw that Peter was ignoring them, and taking a sip of beer. "This is our phone number and address. You can call us anytime about anything. You need us, and you call, alright?" He was serious. "I put another paper in your bedroom, in your desk drawer, and on your bulletin board. Karen has it too, so don't worry you can always talk to us." She nodded her head seriously. "Alright, then."

He rose and stood beside Hannah, reaching out a hand to Peter. "The offer stands, Peter. If you just need a break, you can send her to us, anytime. You come too, if you want."

Ignoring Adam's hand he said, "We got this. Isabel and me are just fine."

Adam nodded and turned to Hannah who held Isabel in her arms.

"Bye, Isabel. I love you." Hannah said softly.

"I love you too, Auntie." She said kissing Hannah. Sighing deeply, Adam watched his wife rise slowly.

"Good-bye, Peter. You take good care of Isabel." Her voice was soft, but Adam recognized the tone. It was a warning.

***7***

They rode in silence. He glanced at her and reached over to hold her hand, which was somewhat impossible in a jeep. He had to let go every few minutes to shift gears.

"I can drive. If you get tired." She said her voice flat.

"I'm fine. I slept more than you did." He said glancing at her. "Go ahead and sleep. You don't need to stay awake on my account."

She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm not sure I could sleep."

"Well, try honey." He said shifting gears and then reaching for her hand again.

"What did she say to you?" Hannah asked him.

"Who?"

"Karen. I saw her talking to you. What did she say?"

"She told me she'd look after Isabel." Hannah looked at him. "And she told me she thought you were very sweet."

Hannah turned away from him then looking out the window as they sped down the road. "That's not all she said."

"No, but the rest doesn't matter, sweetheart." She said nothing but kept her face away from him. "Hey, honey." He pulled the car over to the side of the road. He turned to face her. "Hannah, look at me."

"You don't want to tell me." She said still facing away.

"Honey, _look _at me." She turned and faced him. "Listen girl, knowing everything isn't always good."

She turned to look at him, "I don't want to know, do I?"

"No. Sweetheart, let me protect, you, huh?" He studied her, and reached out to touch her face. "I know you are independent, and it can just be our little secret that you let me take care of you, this once, okay?" He grinned at her.

"You always take care of me." She said softening.

"God knows, I try." He smiled at her.

"I'm not that independent." She said stubbornly, her chin set.

"Yeah, honey, you are." He kissed her. "Now, go to sleep and let me drive."

She nodded and he turned the engine on, and looked over his shoulder to pull back onto the road.

"Adam?" She said softly.

"Yep?" He said merging onto the road.

"I love you."

He smiled at her. "Well, of course you do. I'm extraordinarily good looking."


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah bent over the garden and attacked yet another patch of weeds. They had nothing but steady rain the last few days, and although it had been good for the cattle, it had also been good for her garden. However, the weeds seemed to enjoy it even more. They had decided to spring up and take over. She wiped her face, leaving behind a streak of dirt and looked down the long row of tomato plants at Evan working.

"You alright?" She asked him. "You can take a break you know."

"I'm alright." He said. "It sure got hot, though, didn't it."

She nodded, smiling at him, and then bent down to work. She was struggling with a particularly stubborn weed when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up into the face of her husband.

"Lemonade, lady?" He said handing her a glass.

"Thanks." She said. She glanced down the row and saw that Evan had retreated to the porch where he sat with Guthrie drinking some lemonade.

"We sure did need the rain." She said trying to sound like a rancher's wife.

"We did. Looks like the weeds enjoyed it too." He smiled at her. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the dirt from her cheek. "You're getting sunburned." He said and put his hat on her head. "You can never remember to wear a hat. Some rancher's wife!"

"You caught me, I'm just a city girl." She laughed. He loved the sound of her laughing.

"We're almost finished anyway - just this last row." She adjusted the hat on her head.

"You get a hold of her?" He asked.

"No, answer. I can't get a hold of Karen either." She looked up at him.

"Well, how many days is that?" He asked.

"Four. We've gone two days without talking, and it is probably nothing, but . . ." She sighed.

In the two months since her sister's death, Hannah had spoken to Isabel every other day, checking up on her. They hadn't been able to get a hold of her for the last few days, and although, he'd never admit it to Hannah, he was worried. He had already tried to call Karen last night. There had been no answer.

"Well, we'll try again tomorrow. Try not to worry, okay." He lifted her chin and gave her a kiss. He turned and called out to his brothers as he passed the porch, "Help her finish that last row, boys."

"Hey Adam," She called out as he strode away.

"What?" He said. He was already halfway to the barn.

"Your hat!" She said.

"Keep it! Gotta protect that pretty face of yours!" He winked at her and she watched him until he was just a speck in the distance.

***7***

"You wanna go and check on her?" Crane asked him.

"I dunno. It's just weird. It's been four days and we can't get a hold of anyone." Adam said. He sat with Brian and Crane at the kitchen table, everyone else was in bed.

"You try the school?" Brian asked.

"No! Good idea!" Adam said. "They could tell us at least that she was in class. Maybe we could even get a message to her."

"Try the school. If not, Adam, we can manage." Brian said.

"It's not just the time. It would leave you short-handed. It's the expense too. Gas isn't cheap, and it's a long drive." Adam said.

"I got that money I saved. You can have it." Crane said.

"Yeah, I can give you some too." Brian said.

Adam sighed. "I'll call the school tomorrow. We'll see what we can do from there. Don't say anything to Hannah."

"We aren't stupid." Crane said.

"No, I didn't think you were. I just worry." He said.

"He's an old mother hen!" Brian said with a grin. "You always have been."

"Don't worry," Crane said. "We love her too." He punched Adam in the shoulder, and walked away.

"You know, we still have Dad's office out in the barn." Brian said studying Adam. "It wouldn't take much to convert it to a bedroom. Crane and Daniel could move out there and we would have one whole empty room." Brian said.

"Brian, that still leaves you and Guthrie sleeping in the living room. What are you even thinking? Her father wants nothing to do with us! I don't know about any of that! I just want to make sure she is alright. Hannah's worried." Adam said.

"Guthrie and I don't mind. And it isn't just Hannah who's worried, you are worried, too. I'm starting to think you've got a thing for parentless children." He grinned at his older brother.

"It's her only family. You know how important family is." He looked at Brian.

"Hey, you don't have to convince me! I'm the one trying to let you off the hook. Hell, Adam, she took on all of us! She didn't have to do that. She could've . . . " He sighed unable to picture his sister-in-law rejecting them. "And as for the rest of it, from what you told me, it is just a matter of time." He rose from the table, and reached out and squeezed Adam's shoulder, "Don't worry, we liked the last girl you brought home." He winked at his older brother and left Adam alone.

***7***

"I'm her Uncle." Adam said again into the telephone. "No, I understand. I just . . . can you just tell me if she's been to school?" Adam waited. "Alright, no, I will. I appreciate it." He hung up.

"No, luck?" Brian asked.

"Well, I kind of sound like a crazy man. They don't know who I am. I can't really blame her." He sighed. "I'm just going to have to go there. I don't want to tell Hannah, though." He looked at Brian.

"Oh, no! You should just tell her. I'm not getting involved in some scheme where we lie to her. I've seen that girl angry, uh uh." Brian said.

"Seen what girl angry?" Hannah said coming into the room.

"Elizabeth," Brian said without missing a beat. "Adam's still trying to convince me."

"She's a pretty girl Brian." Hannah said laughing. "You should consider it. She sure likes you!"

"I thought you were going into town?" Adam said his voice slightly higher than normal. Brian stifled a laugh.

"I am. I'm just moving slow." She said taking an apple from the bowl of fruit. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Well, it just would be awkward, what with the dancing girls and all." Brian said laughing.

"Ha! You don't have that kind of money!" She said. "Wait, if you do, can I have twenty dollars? I was thinking about a new skirt." She grinned at them and giving Adam a kiss, she left.

Adam exhaled loudly.

"I forgot what a crappy liar you are, Adam. Remember that time you snuck out and Mom caught you!"

"Oh, you were a real help then!" Adam said. "You could have told me she knew _before_ I tried to lie my way out of it."

"I could have, you are right, but it was much more fun to wait 'til after." Brian laughed.

"Mom was so mad! I thought she'd never forgive me." Adam said his voice softening.

"Then, she made you that chocolate pie, remember? To prove she'd forgiven you." Brian said, all laughter gone from his voice. "She was such a good woman."

"She was." Adam agreed. "God, I miss her, don't you? I would have loved her to have known Hannah."

"Hannah's like her." Brian said thoughtfully and Adam looked up sharply. "I mean Hannah would do that, make one of us a pie to know we were forgiven. Don't lie to her Adam even if you are thinking it is to protect her. Tell her what you are doing. Take her with you, if you have too, but don't lie to that girl." Brian rose and leaving the room he said, "Mom wouldn't like it."


	6. Chapter 6

An early winter storm made the decision simple. There was no way he could go anywhere in the rainstorm that swept over them. During the second day of rain, there was a mudslide and they all had to go out and find a way to bring the cattle in to safer pastures. They were wet, muddy and exhausted when they returned to the house. Thankfully, Hannah had wisely put on a huge pot of chili and they had all huddle around warm bowls of it waiting for their turn in the shower. It was Daniel who heard the message that had been left on the machine. The answering machine was old and you had to pay close attention because it immediately erased any message as soon as it was played.

"It was your niece, Hannah. She said she was sorry but has been really busy and couldn't call. She said she'd call next week. It was a last minute thing and forgot to tell you. And she said Karen's grandmother got sick so she had to go to Fresno and take care of her." He looked at Hannah. "I'm sorry. The message is gone now. She sounded fine.".

"I'm so relieved!" She said blinking rapidly. "That machine! Well, I guess I'll talk to her next week." She rose from the table. "It's your turn Guthrie. Remember, five minutes!"

"You can have my spot, Hannah." Guthrie said. "I'll go last. I don't mind the mud!" He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Guthrie. Don't bother with the dishes fellas. You're all wore out. I'll do them." She left the room and Adam immediately followed her.

Crane came into the kitchen still drying his hair with a towel. "There better be a bowl left or one of you is gonna die." He went to the pot on the stove and ladled himself a bowl.

"We should talk." Brian said.

"About what?" Crane asked.

"The niece." Brian said and Crane nodded.

"There's nothing to talk about," Daniel said. "The biggest problem we have is that we've run out of bedrooms."

"We've been talking." Ford said nodding. "And it's either Dad's office or we need to do something really radical."

"The screen porch?" Evan said. "I mean you could just board up the windows. It wouldn't be pretty but it'd be warm enough."

"What are you. . ." Brian began looking at Crane with surprise.

"Well, we gotta bring her here." Daniel said impatiently. "She can't stay where she is."

"I don't understand." Crane said. "When did you all?"

"We've been talking. I mean she isn't really safe, is she? And she's family." Evan said.

"'Sides, she's a girl," Guthrie said. "How much could she eat? Hannah doesn't hardly eat at all. We can afford a girl. The problem is the space. My idea . . ."

"Not again!" Ford said. "Guthrie, it's a stupid idea!"

"No social worker would ever allow it. You don't remember, Guthrie. They used to check all the time and they are very particular!" Evan said.

"I'm just saying, that hall closet is huge! We cut a window or something in it and she's got her own room!"

They all began to argue and their older brothers realized, they'd been arguing about it for awhile now.

"What's going on?" Adam shouted over the noise. "Come on! Everyone's tired and cranky. Knock it off!"

"Well, your brothers here," Brian said "were just arguing about how to make space for Hannah's niece." Brian raised an eyebrow at Adam. "Apparently, they've been talking about it for awhile now."

Adam sat down at the table. "What?"

"Look, Dad's office would be the easiest but it would be strange to live outside the house. Although, an apartment all to ourselves . . ." Daniel said. "We are just trying to consider lots of solutions."

"We could close off the back porch. Ford and I could move there. Our room's small anyways do it wouldn't be a big change." Evan said.

"But, but, we should talk about this. It would be a big change. I mean . . .". Adam was stunned.

"She's family." Daniel said. "The family always comes first, you know that."

"She's my family. _You_ didn't marry Hannah." Adam said.

"We kind of did." Guthrie said looking at his older brother. "And anyway, you're our family so if she belongs to you, she belongs to us." Adam stared into the eyes of his baby brother who had come to stand beside him. "We take care of our own. That's what you always say."

Adam reached out a hand and ruffled Guthrie's hair. "I didn't think you listened." Guthrie grinned and ducked away, taking his empty bowl and putting it in the sink.

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk then." Brian said laughing.

"Next!" Hannah called from the hallway. She was wearing one of Adam's thermal shirts and her pajama bottoms. "I was thinking of popcorn. Who's in?" She asked.

"If you make your caramel corn, I'll do all the dishes!" Brian said clearing the table.

"That's a deal!" She said laughing. "You got suckered, Brian! Fell for my charm again!"

"I always do." Brian said laughing.

"I thought you didn't like me." She teased him with a wink.

"Turns out, it was just an act." Brian said turning on the water and starting the dishes.

***7***

The living room was a wreck. Guthrie had spread out his books and Crane was helping him with his math. Daniel sat at the piano with Ford, his guitar in his arms. They argued and worked over a song. Adam was reading a technical book about cross-breeding grain. Hannah had tried to read over his shoulder but gave up and said,"How do you stay awake?" He just grinned at her.

Brian and Evan were practicing knots and lassoing a chair when they thought Hannah was looking.

"You bust that chair and you're getting me a new one." She said looking up from a pair of Guthrie's jeans which she was attempting to patch yet again.

They all turned at knock at the door. The road was a good mile away and so they were never surprised by visitors. They always heard a car long before it reached the front of the house. It was Crane who opened the door to the dark and rainy night. A small blond wet seven year old stood on their porch.

Stunned Crane was unable to speak and she stood dripping and blinking up at him.

"Who is it?" Adam asked walking to the door. Seeing her, he said, "Isabel? How? Crane! Don't just stand there! She's soaking wet!" He pushed Crane aside and pulled her inside the warm house.

"How did you get here?" Adam asked Isabel, kneeling in front of her. Crane had pulled a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her wet shoulders. The entire family had come to where she stood and Hannah knelt beside Adam.

"I used the money you sent me." She told him. "I took a bus, and then I walked." Her voice was soft and it seemed as if every word wore her out. "Could I . . . could I stay with you just for a little while?" Her big green eyes looked up into all their faces.

"_Ah, hell." _Crane thought. He glanced at Hannah and remembered her telling him once, when he'd asked why she hadn't just turned right back around when, Adam informed her that she would be living with his six brothers, "Have you seen how big Guthrie's eyes are?" He'd laughed then, but looking at Hannah's niece, he understood it all completely.

"Oh, course you can." Crane said without any hesitation. Hannah turned and stared at him, surprised.

"You walked from the bus station? Where?" Adam asked shocked.

"Sonora, I guess. I'm so tired." She sighed heavily.

"Guthrie," Hannah said finally springing into action. "Can you find me a pair of your long johns? Maybe an old t-shirt? I sure hope there's hot water left." She lifted Isabel up into her arms. "Brian, is there any of that chicken left? I bet she'll be hungry. See if you can throw something together?" She carried Isabel upstairs and disappeared.

They stood where they were in a half-circle. No one spoke for a long minute.

"Me and Ford can sleep downstairs tonight. She can have our room." Evan said. "It's closer to yours anyway."

"We'd better clean it up." Ford said.

"I better get those clothes." Guthrie said.

"Hold on, a second, fellas, I . . ." Adam hesitated. "I wanna say . . ."

"Oh, good Lord." Brian said. "Save the mush for Hannah! We got work to do." They all laughed at him then, and he sighed.

"Alright, then." Adam said. "Go on. I'll go get those sleeping bags from the barn for Ford and Evan."

"I'll get them." Crane said. "You go check on Hannah."

He was halfway up the stairs when he turned to look at his brothers who had all scattered, finally springing into action. He remembered the year after his parents had died, the local paper had done a tribute article that talked about the "bravery of the brothers, struggling in tragic circumstances to persevere". People had written for weeks afterwards about how sorry they were going on and on about their horrible circumstance. Even then, Adam had read their letters thinking not of how sad his life was, but rather how lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabel inhaled the bowl of chicken soup that Brian had cooked for her. Crane handed her another piece of bread.

"Want another bowl?" He asked. She shook her head.

"That was really good. Thank you . . ." She hesitated.

"Brain." Brian said with a grin. "That's alright. There's a lot of us."

"Honey," Adam said. "What happened? We've called and called. Karen doesn't answer."

"Her grandmother got sick and she had to go take care of her. That was two weeks ago, I think. I kind of lost track of time." She leaned on the table, her head resting on her arm.

"What about your dad? Does he know where you are?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know where he is. He used to just drink at night, but after you left, he drank all the time. Then he brought this lady to our house, and they left. I don't know where they went."

"He left you? When?" Hannah's eyes were wide.

"I guess ten days ago, I think. Is it Tuesday?"

"Thursday." Crane said gently. "Do you want some more milk?"

"No, thank you. I'm just. I didn't know what to do, and your letters were so nice. You fixed my swing, remember?" Adam nodded. "I just thought, I could visit just for a little bit. I won't be no trouble. I don't usually eat so much."

"Oh, honey," Hannah began but was stopped by tears. Adam put a hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"But why didn't you call? We would've come for you." He told her.

"I was afraid you'd say no." She looked up at them. "If I came myself, I thought, well I could at least see it, and then even if you sent me away, I could remember it." Hannah lifted Isabel into her arms then, and said softly, "No one is sending you away. Come on, let's get you in bed." She turned and carried her niece away upstairs.

"I guess I should at least try and call, so he knows where she is." Adam said running a hand through his hair.

"What the hell for?" Crane asked angrily.

"There'll be a record of the call, so later, we can prove we tried." Adam said. Brian studied his older brother. They both had learned long ago how to manage officials and red tape.

"Good thinking, brother." Brian said. Turning to Crane, he said, "You have to have prove that you are a good choice, if you want them to let you keep her."

"You fellas, manage the boys?" Adam asked and his brothers nodded. "Good." He turned and headed upstairs, but pausing he said, "I really appreciate it.

***7***

She was sound asleep in Evan's bed. Hannah sat on the edge of the bed humming softly. Adam leaned on the doorsill watching. Looking at her, he realized she would have been seven months pregnant by now. It was strange the way those thoughts would pop into his head. He pushed the thought away.

"Come on, honey, she's sleeping. It's nearly midnight." He said to her. They had sat with her until she'd fallen asleep, and then Hannah had gone downstairs to make sure all the boys were tucked in. She kissed Evan, Ford and Guthrie thanking them for their help.

"I sure hope you don't get a kink in your back." She told Evan and Ford. "That floor is hard."

"It's fine, Hannah." Ford said. "We don't mind." She smiled at them.

"No kiss for me?" Brian asked. "I have to put up with their snoring!" She laughed and crossed to her hardest critic. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Better?" She asked laughing.

"Night, Mom." He said with a grin.

"Night boys." She rose and turned out the lamp and said softly in the darkness, "I love you, boys."

Then she had returned to Isabel and sat beside her for a long time, until Adam at last had come to her.

"Come on, honey." He said again. "You'll wear yourself out."

"Okay." She adjusted the blankets and kissing her niece, she followed Adam into their room.

She sat down in the armchair in their bedroom. "I'm sorry Adam. This whole mess is. . . You didn't ask for it and you're already worn out from today."

He laughed. "Sorry? You didn't ask to mother six brothers either! Seems I've got a debt to pay."

"We got no debts between us, except the one." She grinned at him and he smiled at her, understanding. Sighing, she continued. "You wrote her? You sent her money?"

He shrugged. "She's family and losing your Mama's hard. You know that."

"But the boys . . ."

"The boys have been trying to figure away to give her a bedroom for weeks now." She looked up surprised. "They love you girl. What matters to you, matters to them." He smiled at her. "Come to bed. You're wore out too."

She nodded and climbed into bed, he climbed in beside her.

"When I was a girl," She said softly in the darkness. "After Daddy left us, I dreamed that one day I'd have a family with lots of kids." Her voice was husky in the darkness. "Maybe I was meant just to mother them?"

"Hey," He said quietly. "You listened when the doctor talked, didn't you? You need to give it time, honey." He pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head on his chest.

"I know, I just think about it sometimes. I'd be . . ."

"Yeah," He interrupted. "I think about it too." He kissed the top of her head. "I don't understand him. How could he leave her like that?"

"Drinking. God, I hate it!" She said in a bitter tone he'd never heard her use. "Daddy used to make promises, but he always broke them. He broke my Mama's heart."

"And yours." He said softly feeling a rising anger.

"But it's all healed up now." She said softly. "You healed it."

He smiled at her in the darkness and she turned towards him, and he kissed her soft lips.

***7***

In the morning, the sun finally reappeared to reveal a wet and muddy world. Isabel still dressed in Guthrie's hand-me downs approached them shyly. Her big green eyes wide.

"Look, it's easy. Our parents named us in ABC order. So if you get stuck, just think of the alphabet." Crane explained with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head. It was Crane and Brian who cooked breakfast. "I don't think you've had our world famous banana pancakes yet, have you?" He asked Hannah. "Sit down, Sis, you are in for a treat."

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she grinned at Isabel. "Well, you must be important. I've been hearing about these pancakes since I came here!"

The boys all staggered in, a little tired from their adventure in the mud, and the late night.

"I think I'm too tired for school." Guthrie said slumped in his chair.

"Forget it." Adam said. "You're going."

"Nice try, cowboy." Hannah said smiling at him.

After breakfast, Evan, Ford and Guthrie headed out to catch the bus. Hannah walked them to the road.

"I can pick you boys up after, if you want. I'm going to go into town and get some clothes for Isabel." She smiled at Guthrie. "Not that she doesn't appreciate your clothes." He looked up at her and she pulled him into her arms. "Thanks for helping, Guth."

"Someone'll see." He said pushing her away gently. "You don't want to give me a reputation of being a mama's boy, do ya?" He grinned at her, and she walked back through the mud to her home.

***7***

"Let me talk." She said interrupting. They had finally been able to reach Isabel's father. It was a Wednesday afternoon, and she, Adam and Brian were huddled around the phone. Isabel had gone to the pasture with Crane and Daniel, who were teaching her to ride.

Adam covered the phone with his hand. "No way. Trust me." He returned to the conversation.

"I understand that. We didn't take her. She showed up on our doorstep in the middle of the pouring rain. We've called you several times a day for the last four days. Not to mention that she left eight days before that!" Hannah could see the vein on Adam's neck bulging. "Did you call the police? Did you notice? Where the hell have you been? Yeah! That's just fine! You do that." He slammed the phone down.

"I'm glad you did the talking. I probably would've gotten angry." Hannah said.

Adam turned a steely eye on her, and stormed out the door and onto the porch. Hannah glanced at Brian.

"That didn't go well." He said looking at her. "Listen Sis, don't stand too close to him. He tends to throw things when he's mad." He squeezed her arm as she passed by him to go out to the porch.

He stood on the first step with his fists clenched. She leaned against the porch rail.

"Adam?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." He said his voice clipped. "I think we better get a lawyer, honey." He turned and looked at her.

"I can sell my grandmother's brooch." She said quietly.

"No." His voice was quiet firm.

"We'll need money to pay for it." She said. "And things are tight enough for us without . . ."

"No, we'll worry about that later." He turned and looked at her. "We just need to make sure she is safe. Stop acting like this is just your problem or a burden for the rest of us. You are a part of me - my troubles and your troubles - it is all the same thing. I keep telling you that."

"I know that's true, Adam. It isn't that. I just worry about the boys, and you. You've got more responsibility than anyone I've ever known. It doesn't seem right to add on more."

"McFadden's are tough." He said. "I gotta go and find that yearling. We'll go into town tomorrow morning, okay?" He turned and walked down the steps adjusting his hat the way he always did when he was upset or nervous. She watched him go as the afternoon sun faded and drew in a sudden breath. He looked just like a hero in an old Western walking away into the sunset. As far as she was concerned, he was.


	8. Chapter 8

"Izzy? You coming or what?" Guthrie hesitated just outside the school. She walked slowly to him and sighing, he held out his hand to her. She smiled up at him, and ran to take his hand. He found being a big brother/cousin enjoyable for the most part, even if his friends teased him from time to time. It was nice not to be the littlest. And Izzy was a funny kid. She didn't talk much but she followed him around imitating everything he did. And so when Izzy had told Hannah she'd wanted Guthrie to walk her to class on her first day, he'd immediately agreed.

"Thank you, Guthrie." Hannah had smiled at him. "She's lucky to have you." He had thought he would mind having someone else to share Hannah with, but Hannah was very good at making sure he knew how loved he was.

"No problem. Besides, I'll miss part of math." He'd grinned at her.

Izzy hesitated outside the second grade classroom door.

"Guthrie!" Mrs. Mason said walking over. "You are so tall now!"

"Hi, Mrs. Mason. This is my . . ." He was unsure what to call her. "This is Izzy. She's one of us."

"Hello! I taught Guthrie when he was your age. I know all your family. I am so glad to have you join our class ." Izzy looked at Guthrie still holding his hand.

"You'll like it, Izzy. And Hannah will pick you up. I'll see you when I get home and you can tell me about it." He looked at Mrs. Mason. "She's pretty quiet. Loud noises and fighting scare her. If she gets really scared, she'll hide."

"Well, we don't allow fighting here." Mrs. Mason said, holding her hand out to Izzy. "Come on, Isabel, let's go see your desk."

Izzy let go of Guthrie's hand and reaching for her teacher's hand she said soft as a whisper, "Bye Guthrie. Thanks."

He walked out feeling pretty good and looking up he saw Hannah leaning against the jeep watching.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." He said laughing and walking to her.

She blushed and laughing said, "I just can't help myself. Everything ok?"

"She'll be fine. Mrs. Mason's nice. Don't worry." He laughed at his sister-in-law.

"Alright then." She said turning back to get in the jeep. "Come on. I'll buy you breakfast. It's been ages since I saw Marie. You didn't really want to go to math class, did ya?" She winked at him.

"Hell no!" He said enthusiastically, but she shot him a steely look. "I mean, no ma'am."

"Cowboys!" She muttered but she smiled at him, laughing.

***7***

"I'm sorry. There's no way around it. He's insisting." Mr. Denison told Adam and Hannah. It was the third meeting they'd had with the lawyer. They had tried to negotiate but Isabel's father refused to cooperate.

"What about what weI talked about?" Adam asked.

"It would be unwise. And I can't make that kind of offer."

"What?" Hannah asked. Mr. Denison looked at Adam.

"I wanted to offer him money." Adam said. "To make him go away."

"What? What money?" Hannah asked.

"I sold the Chevy." Adam said quietly.

"Oh! Adam no! Your father bought that for you . . ."

"Hannah, let it be. It's already done." He looked at Mr. Denison. "When?"

"Well, that depends on you. I can file motions and stall it out or we can push it ahead and get it over with."

"What do you think is better?" Adam asked him.

"Listen, you never know with these cases, but I honestly can't see a judge sending her back to him. He hasn't called or visited. Twice you've set up meetings and he's failed to attend. I say let's get this over with. We could have the whole thing settled by the end of the month."

"Alright, go ahead and do whatever's necessary." Adam glanced at Hannah who nodded her head.

"Listen, I've been thinking about my fees and was wondering if we could alter the agreement." Mr. Denison said.

Hannah braced herself. Lawyers were expensive, and they had no budget to spare.

"What were you thinking?" Adam asked nervously.

"Well, you've got all that cattle, and I really like beef. How about you fill my freezer up?" Mr. Denison smiled.

"Oh!" Hannah said her eyes filling with grateful tears.

"We can pay." Adam said stubbornly.

"I've no doubt of that. You strike me as the kind of man who'd sell his kidney to make sure his debts were clear. I'd rather have a freezer full of beef, to be honest." They studied one another silently.

Finally, Mr. Denison said, "You wouldn't remember it, Adam, it was a long time ago. I went to school with your mother. She used to sit in front of me in grammar school, and I used to pull on her braids." He smiled at Adam. "Your eyes are just like hers." Adam said nothing completely surprised.

"Let me make up for teasing her all those years, please." Mr. Denison said, and Adam nodded his head.

"We sure do appreciate it." Adam said rising.

"I'll be in touch." Mr. Denison said.

They stepped out into the brightness of the day, and instead of walking straight to the jeep, Adam took Hannah's hand.

"Let's not hurry back." He said. "You want some ice cream?"

"What about dinner and the boys and Izzy?" She asked.

"Oh, for pity sakes, we can take an afternoon off, once in awhile." He said. She relented and they walked along the main street, meandering. Adam was silent. Hannah sighed and watched the side of his face, not speaking. _Whoever said cowboys weren't complicated never really met one._ She thought. After a bit, they turned down a side street and found themselves face to face with the cemetery.

She had been there twice. Once, after they'd first married, and she asked to see where his parents were buried. She had studied the twin headstones, and wondered if someday, their own grown children would stand before their graves. She wondered again too, at these two people, who had managed to raise their sons so well, that they could continue on strong even without them.

The second time, she had gone to find a weeping and hurting Guthrie. She could still remember how he'd looked so lost and miserable. Yet, at the same time, it was a warm and dear memory. She could still remember the way she felt as Guthrie confessed that he loved Adam as a father, and that he was grateful to have a mother at last.

"Come on." She said looking at Adam now. "We are already here." He sighed and tipping his hat lower over his eyes, he shrugged.

"Guess so."

They approached the tombstones, and she brushed away the leaves.

"Tell me a story about them." She said.

"Oh, I don't know any." He said grumpy. He always feigned anger whenever he was upset.

"Tell me about a time when you got into big trouble." She asked softly, grinning at him.

"I never got into any trouble." He said gruffly. "I was a perfect angel."

"Yeah, I believe that."

"I dunno. I skipped school one time and Mom found out. She was mad, I'll tell you. She had me scrubbing pots forever. And once, I tricked Brian into going into these blackberry bushes. He got all scratched up and that's when we found out he was allergic. His eyes were swollen shut. It was awful. My Dad made me dig all the fence posts that summer, by hand." He sighed. "But he worked at my side that whole summer long. It was my favorite time; the two of us together." His voice faded and he looked away.

"I wonder what it would've been like to know them." She said looking at his face. "I doubt I'd have measured up."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were the first born - his namesake. The heir." She smiled at him and he laughed.

"You make me sound awful fancy." He knelt down studying the inscriptions. "I don't know, Hannah. I sure hope I live up to all they hoped for me." He tilted his hat even lower so it was impossible to see his eyes.

She stood where she was, studying what she could see of his profile; the long sharp lines of his cheekbone, his strong and steady jaw.

"I sure hope someday, we do have a son." She said softly. "I want to watch you raise him to be a man like you." He looked up at her surprised, and she winked at him. She stretched out her long fingers to him, and said, "Come on. You promised me ice cream."

He stood up and holding her hand pulled her into him. "They would have loved you." He said, his voice husky. "They would have loved everything about you, and I wish, more than anything, they'd known you and had seen how good you are to me; to all of us." She blushed and he kissed her. Then looking into her eyes, he said, "Don't worry, honey. I will do everything I can to make sure she's safe. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise it."

She nodded her head, and hugging him, rested against his dependable shoulder. "I know you will."

***7***

"What's wrong?" Hannah said almost immediately after stepping through the door.

"How can you even tell?" Daniel asked. "Seriously, Hannah, that's creepy."

"What's wrong?" She repeated again her voice firm.

"Everything's fine, now." Crane said. "Don't worry. Izzy's asleep."

"Adam?" She said her voice rising in pitch.

"Explain." He said standing beside her his arm around her waist.

"Well, it was my fault." Daniel said.

"No it was me." Evan interrupted.

"No, I started the whole thing." Daniel said.

"Yeah, but if I'd just let it go . . ." Evan said. Watching Hannah's face grow pale, Brian shook his head at the two of them.

"They got in an argument. It was stupid because they are stupid sometimes." Brian interrupted. "Look how pale she is, you idiots. Sit down Hannah. It just scared Isabel, that's all. You know how noise frightens her. They were yelling at each other and there was some pushing. She got scared and hid. It took us a little while to find her, but Crane did."

Hannah sat on the sofa and let out a slow breath. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Daniel said.

"Me too." Evan looked down at his feet in shame. "Brian's right we are stupid sometimes."

Brian knelt in front of her. "It's okay, Hannah. Crane stayed with her, and sang her to sleep. He even had her laughing. Evan and Daniel apologized. Everyone's alright, and the best news is you don't have to worry about dishes for the next two weeks. Isn't that right, boys?" Brian rose and looked at his brothers.

"That's right." They said.

Brian turned back to Hannah. "See, we can manage without you, sometimes." He smiled at her. "Are you hungry? There's a little stew left."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so upset. I guess I'm just edgy. Daniel, Evan, it's alright. Don't go hanging your heads like that. Brothers fight sometimes, I know that. I imagine, Izzy will have to learn it too." She rose and hugged the both of them. "I am excited about the dishes though." She smiled at them.

"What did the lawyer say?" Crane asked.

"We have to go to court, and Izzy's going to have to talk to the judge. There's no way around it. Her father is . . ." Adam sighed heavily.

"She can do it." Crane said. "She's tougher than she looks. Don't worry. It will be fine."

"I sure hope so." Adam said, but Hannah just stared out the window into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabel smoothed her skirt and tried to calm her racing heart. She looked down at the soft pink material. Her Aunt Hannah had sewn it for her and put a beautiful white lace around the edges. She loved the skirt. It looked just like one that Hannah wore. When Hannah had first given it to her, she'd tried to wear it every single day.

"Honey, didn't you wear that yesterday?" Her aunt had asked her. Then the very next day, when Isabel had come downstairs wearing the same skirt again, her aunt had laughed. "Well, I guess I should have made you two of them. I didn't know you'd like it so much."

"It looks like yours." Isabel had said softly, and Hannah had smiled at her.

"I'll make you another one." Hannah said running a hand through Isabel's blond hair. "Purple or blue?"

"Both." Isabel had said.

Hannah sat beside her now, and Izzy could tell, she felt just as nervous as she did. She held onto her aunt's hand, who was holding on to her uncle's hand. When she had come downstairs that morning she had found them standing in the livingroom, her Aunt Hannah in her Uncle Adam's arms. She had stepped back and hidden, watching them.

"Shh. Easy now. It will be okay. I'll make it okay." Her uncle whispered softly kissing her aunt's cheek. Then Brian had come into the room and they'd stepped apart.

"You have any questions?" Hannah asked and Izzy shook her head. Crane paced in front of her. Brian came striding up the hall.

"They are going to call you soon." He said to her. Crane knelt in front of her.

"Don't worry, Izzy. It shouldn't take too long. How many questions can he have?" He grinned at her. "After, I'll take you to lunch, okay?" She nodded her head.

"I won't . . ." Her voice was soft but they all turned to her.

"Won't what, honey?" Adam asked.

"I won't have to see him. Will I?" Her green eyes filled with anxious tears.

"I don't know, but Hannah and I will be there. I won't let anything bad happen. I promise it." Adam said his voice firm.

"We're ready." Mr. Denison said.

"I am too." Isabel said drawing in a deep breath and rising.

Surprised, Hannah and Adam followed her into the empty courtroom.

"Hello, Isabel." The judge said. "I was wondering if you could come up here and have a talk with me."

"Yes, sir." She said, and climbed up into the witness chair. She drew in a sharp breath as she looked out into the courtroom and saw her father sitting near a lawyer.

"Do you understand why you are here?" The Judge asked her.

"You need to decide what's best for me." She said softly turning away from the piercing eyes of her father. She looked out at her Aunt Hannah who smiled at her but Izzy could tell it wasn't her real smile.

"That's exactly right." He said. "It's an important decision, and I need to talk to you to make sure I make the right one."

She looked up into his face. "I'm really nervous." She confessed.

"I know you are." He said. "But you aren't in trouble. We are just having a talk. You've been living with your aunt and her family for the last three months, is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's a pretty crowded house, isn't it?" He asked.

"Only if you are waiting for the bathroom." She said. "I like it there."

"You do? Why is that?"

"Nobody ever . . ." Her voice faded as she glanced at her father.

"Nobody what?" The judge asked.

"I just like it there." She said looking down at her skirt.

"You didn't like it at home with your father?" He asked. Silently she shook her head, her face down. She traced the line of the lace with her finger.

"My Aunt Hannah made me this skirt." She whispered.

"What was that? I'm an old man, Isabel. You'll have to speak up." The judge said with a smile.

"My Aunt Hannah made me this skirt." She said again.

"She did? Well, it is very pretty." He said.

"She has one just like it. I told her one time that I thought her skirt was pretty, and then she made me one just like it." She looked up into his face. "That's how you can tell she loves me."

He smiled at her. "Many people love you, Isabel. You know I've got a letter from your Aunt, her husband, and every single one of his brothers in my office. That's a lot of letters, don't you think? And your father, has come a long way to try and bring you home."

"He needs the money." She said quietly.

"What money?" The judge asked.

"Because my mama died. I get money. He uses it and then he doesn't have to work so much."

"Did your Aunt tell you that?"

"No, I didn't want her to know. She's really sweet and she always thinks everyone else is too, but some people aren't. It would make her sad to know my mama wasn't happy."

"So how did you know about the money? About your father needing it?" The judge asked.

"He told me. He said that it was his, and that it made me worthwhile. But he was drinking, so I think maybe, that's not the only reason I'm worthwhile. Do you think?" She asked him. He said nothing, studying her for a long minute.

"Isabel, where do you want to live?" He asked her.

"I want to live with my Aunt Hannah and Uncle Adam. I don't want to go back to . . ." Her voice was louder now. "Please, I know you are a judge and know lots of things, but I want to stay here with them. My father, he can't stop doing things he shouldn't. When he isn't drinking or," She hesitated trembling, "Or there isn't any drugs, he's nice, but he never really quits. It always starts again. I'm just really tired of worrying. Don't you ever get tired?"

"Sometimes, I do." The judge agreed. "I need to ask you just a few more things. I don't think they'll be easy for you to answer, though. Do you think you can do it?"

"I'll try." She said.

"Alright, you said your father drinks and does drugs too, is that right?"

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper.

"What about your mother?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't want to talk about that." She looked up at him. "Please, Hannah doesn't know about that." She glanced at her aunt. "I don't want her to be hurt."

The judge sighed. "I understand, Isabel, but I need to understand things before I make my decision."

Isabel sighed, "Yes." She said, her voice teary. She could see her uncle holding tightly to her aunt's hand, but Hannah's head was down, her face hidden. "My mom drank and did drugs too." She looked down at her skirt smoothing it with her hand.

"And did they leave you alone sometimes?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone ever hurt you? Did anyone hit you?"

"My father did, but only when he's doing drugs. Otherwise, he treats me fine." She sighed. "Are there any more questions? I don't want to talk any more."

"I understand." The judge said. "I'm just about finished. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't understand." He said his brow furrowed.

"Why do some folks hurt other folks? Why can't he stop drinking and doing drugs? I tried to be really good, but it never seemed to help."

"I don't know, Isabel." He said thoughtfully. "I wish I did."

"Me too. You know I asked Crane one time." She looked at the judge. "You know who Crane is don't you?"

"I do."

"I asked him what love was really like because I couldn't really understand it. My parents said they loved me, but it seemed like they loved drugs or drinking more."

"What did Crane tell you?" The judge asked.

"He said, 'Watch'".

"Watch what?"

"Watch my Uncle Adam and my Aunt Hannah, and I did."

"Did you learn what you wanted to know?" The judge asked her.

"I did. If someone really loves you, you can tell. It's not something you wonder at, you know it. Uncle Adam, he takes care of every single one of us, but he especially looks out for Aunt Hannah. He looks for her first any time he walks into a room, and he picks her flowers almost every day. Once when we were out with the cattle and there was a snake coming right for her. He jumped in front of her and stomped it. He does that, steps in front of her when trouble comes. He'd never hit her; never. He wouldn't ever hit me either - even if he was mad at me because I did something dangerous or broke something important. He wouldn't ever hurt me. That's why I want to stay. I want live where nobody hits each other, or yells bad words, or calls each other names. I want to live in a house where somebody will make me a skirt just because I think that it is pretty." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Alright, Isabel. I think we can be finished now. Thank you. My friend, Mr. Michael's here will take you outside."

Isabel rose and climbed down from the witness stand, following the bailiff out. She kept her eyes down too shy and embarrassed to look at anyone. She passed between her father, and where her aunt and uncle sat.

"Liars burn in hell, little girl." Her father said as she passed by. "I'll remember this. You're nothing but the same kind of trash your mother was! One day, I'll . . ."

Her uncle was out of his seat, and across the aisle, his hands reaching out. He held her father by his shirt collar, "You lousy piece of . . ." The bailiff grabbed Adam, pulling him back.

"Sit down." He said. Adam released his grip on Peter's shirt, and retreated back to his chair.

"I'm sorry, sir." Adam said, his voice shaky. "I . . .he . . .I'm sorry."

"Sit down." The bailiff glared at Peter. Peter slouched in his chair. Two more bailiff's had come running in, and turning to one of them, Mr. Michaels' said, "Take her out."

Isabel, shaking, turned and walked out into the hallway, where Crane and Brian were waiting for her. Seeing them ahead of her, she ran into Crane's open arms. He lifted her up whispering kind words into her ears. She wept silently against his shoulder.

"Can we go home now? I want to go home."

"Sure honey." Crane said. He looked at Brian. "I'll take the truck."

"I'll wait for Hannah and Adam, to let them know you went with Crane, alright?" Brian said patting Izzy on her back gently. She nodded, her head still buried in Crane's shoulder.

***7***

"Here." Crane said handing Adam a beer. Adam sat on the front steps of the porch. Crane sat beside him.

"So we wait." Crane said as Adam took a long sip of beer.

"Yep. Next Thursday." Adam said with a sigh.

"Well, he'd be a fool not to see . . ." Crane began.

"I'm the one who stood up. I'm the one who put my hands on him." He set his beer down. "Damn it. If he sends her back . . ." He rose and walked out toward the barn.

"Adam!" Crane called after him. "Adam!"

"Let him go." Hannah said from the doorway of the porch. Crane turned, surprised to see her.

"He's too hurt. He just needs to be angry for a while." She said. "You know how he gets."

Crane nodded. "Yeah." He agreed watching Adam disappear in the distance. He turned and looked at Hannah. "Are you alright?"

She shrugged stepping out on the porch. "Everyone heard what her father said. Adam thinks it makes him look bad that he tried to go after Peter. I think it makes him look like a father, but he won't listen. He's too hard on himself -all the time." She shook her head.

Crane studied her closely. "You look different. What is it?"

She looked up surprised. "Nu . . .nothing. I don't know." She blushed. "Should I go after him, do you think?"

Crane looked at his sister-in-law. She was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her long legs and curves. She wore a soft pink Henley. Her brown curls framed her face and the sunlight made the tips of each curl appear golden. "Hell yeah." He said to her. "But don't talk to him, just kiss him."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise and she blushed. Crane winked at her and picking up the beer bottles, turned to go inside. "Go on, Mrs. McFadden, your sweetheart is waiting."

He watched her go and sighed, fighting a pang of jealousy. He thought briefly of Molly who was far enough away, that she might as well be living on the moon. He turned and went inside the house where his brothers were all slouched around the living room. "Come on boys, I think it is high time, we taught Izzy here, how to dance."

***7***

He was along the South fence, repairing some barbed wire. It was nearly dusk and the wind picked up some. He struggled pulling the wire taut.

"Want some help?" She asked leaning against the fence post.

"You don't have gloves." He glanced up. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't come here to talk." She said.

He sighed. "I feel bad enough. I don't need you looking at me with those big eyes."

"So to be clear, I can't talk and no looking at you. That all?" She grinned up at him, but he looked away, focused on the fence.

"Yeah, don't be sweet either." He hooked the wire around the nail and satisfied leaned back against the fence rail taking off his gloves.

"Punishing yourself?"

"Maybe."

She stepped closer and lifted his chin so he had to look in her eyes. "I'm in charge of that, remember?" And standing on tiptoe she kissed him until the sky was covered with a blanket of stars.


	10. Chapter 10

As the week wore on, the tension seemed to build. Hannah was edgy and anxious. Guthrie tried hard to do what she needed before she asked, until she finally told him, "Guthrie, I'm so sorry. You are being so helpful. And I'm . . ." She pulled him into a hug.

"Easy on the mush." He teased, pushing her away, but gently.

Twice, she burst into tears for no apparent reason. Once when Adam said, "Is there any pie left or did you eat it all?" and once when Brian said, "Something smells weird," which turned out to be Guthrie who had been playing in the creek.

"I'm sorry." Brian said surprised as Hannah went upstairs.

"No, it's not you. She's been . . . It's the stress, I guess." Adam replied, sighing heavily.

They all were extra careful, then. Wednesday dawned cold and stormy. Adam, Brain and Crane all left to check on the stock. Daniel, Evan and Ford were busy with afternoon chores, and Guthrie was looking after one of the lambs that had been sick. Izzy and Hannah were just about to start dinner when Izzy, who had been doing her homework on the front porch came running inside.

"Hey, slow down." Hannah said with a laugh, but seeing Izzy's face she became immediately alarmed. "What? What is it?"

"Hide!" Izzy said and she ran into the laundry room climbing under a bench.

Hannah turned and anxiously went out to the front room. She thought briefly of grabbing a rifle out of the gun safe, but decided against it. The front room was empty but then she heard it.

"Isabel! Isabel come on out. Daddy's here!" A chill went down Hannah's spine as she saw Peter stomping on unsteady feet up the front steps of the porch. She turned to grab a rifle, sorry now she hadn't already.

"Izzy, go get, Adam! Izzy!" She yelled towards the laundry room.

She was almost to the gun safe, when Peter pushed open the front door.

"Damn it!" Hannah thought. They almost never locked the front door.

"Well, well." Peter said, a shotgun pointed at Hannah. "Going somewhere? Move away from that safe. Where's my daughter?" He took a long swig from a bottle in his hand and threw it to the ground. As it shattered, Hannah jumped. Laughing, Peter said, "Scared! You ain't seen nothing yet! You ain't taking her from me!" He pushed the end of the shotgun against Hannah's shoulder. Hannah bit her lip willing herself not to cry. "Isabel!" He called out. "Isabel! Daddy's come to take you home!"

***7***

Guthrie felt something was wrong as soon as he came in through the kitchen. Something was burning, which almost never happened anymore. He shut off the stove suprised. Before Hannah came, something burning on the stove just meant it was about time to eat. Ford came in just behind him.

"I cut my stupid finger." Ford said, but looking at Guthrie's face he stopped. They moved silently around the corner. Something sounded wrong.

"What do you mean she's out! Don't lie to me! Go get my daughter!"

Guthrie's eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed Ford's arm pulling him back into the kitchen.

"Go get help!" Guthrie said. Ford turned and slid out the back door and Guthrie watched him run full speed to the barn.

Guthrie turned. He wanted to get a gun out of the gun safe, but didn't think he could do so without being seen. He slid along the floor, underneath the table. Lying flat, he looked across the room, and could see a pair of green eyes staring at him from under a bench in the laundry room. Izzy. He put a finger to his lips and watched her eyes brighten with tears. He lay flat just in front of the gun safe, waiting and listening. He could see the side of Hannah's boots.

_Move! Lead him into the front room._ He willed toward his sister-in-law.

"I . . . listen, why don't you calm down. She's out near the barn. We'll go get her, okay?" Hannah's voice sounded shaky and unfamiliar.

She was afraid.

"What so your husband or one of his idiot brothers can thump me on the head? You stupid cow." Guthrie heard the sound of the slap, but he felt the blow, as though he himself had been hit. A fiery anger was building.

He watched her feet as she took a step back, no doubt staggering from the blow.

"No." She said her voice teary. "They won't hurt you if you've got that shotgun on me."

"I ain't stupid!" He hollered and he slapped her again. Guthrie bit his lip and tasted blood. Looking up he saw a shuffling of feet. Their voices were quieter. He had moved her to the front room. He rose slowly, silently, and opening the door quietly, pulled out a shotgun.

Loading it carefully, just as he had been taught by Brian, he turned back to where Izzy hid.

"Go on, Izzy! Go find someone! Tell them he's got a gun. Tell them he's got Hannah! Go!" She slid out from where she had hidden.

"No Guthrie, you run too! He'll kill you! No!" Her whole body shook with fear.

"Go, Izzy! Find Crane! Find Adam! Go!" He pushed her towards the door and crying she ran, stumbling down the back steps.

"Call to her! Tell her to come inside!" Peter said angryily, staggaring and slurring his words.

"No!" Hannah said defiant. He held her by her arm and shook her.

"I'm not going to be patient long! Call her!"

"No!" Hannah repeated. Guthrie watched as he pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Hannah's face, she staggered and this time fell, hitting her knee on the coffee table as she landed on the couch.

"Get your goddamn hands off her!" Guthrie said his voice sharp. He lifted the shotgun and kept it level, aimed at Peter's chest.

Peter spun and seeing Guthrie, he laughed. "This one of the brats? Drop the gun little boy!" He lifted his gun and aimed it at Guthrie.

"Drop it or she'll get to watch you fall."

"You, get out of our house." Guthrie said firmly.

"Guthrie, put it down. Do as he says. Set it down, Guthrie." Hannah said her voice trembled and she rose.

"He hit you." Guthrie said angrily.

"I'm alright." She said and she took a step towards Guthrie, limping. "I'm alright, Guthrie."

He turned to look at her, and as he gazed on her already bruising and bleeding face, Peter hit him on the side of the head with his gun. Guthrie staggered back, but didn't fall. The shotgun slipped from his hands, but not before it fired.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian, Crane and Adam ran all out towards the house. Ford had found them almost immediately and they had sent him to call the sheriff. Brian ran just ahead of Adam, Crane trailing behind. As they neared the front of the house, they saw Izzy running towards them.

"Adam! Adam!" She yelled. He doubled his pace and caught her in his arms. "It's my dad. He's drunk, I think. He has a gun and he's got Hannah. Guthrie's inside too. He's got a shotgun."

Adam passed Izzy to Crane, and with added speed ran to the house. As they crossed the yard, Daniel came from around the other side, and he and Brian trailed behind their older brother. As Adam's foot hit the back porch they heard the report of a shotgun. Shocked, they skidded to a stop, with eyes wide. But Adam's hesitation was only momentary, he immediately picked up the pace and rushed inside the house.

"Adam! Wait! We don't know . . ." Brian yelled, but Adam wasn't listening. His heart hammered in his chest. It seemed to repeat over and over just two words: _Hannah Guthrie Hannah Guthrie Hannah Guthrie._

Everything became a blur and it was hard for Adam to sort it all out later. As he entered the front room, he saw everything all at once. Hannah, bleeding and reaching for Guthrie. Guthrie a smoking shotgun falling to the floor beside him, and Peter coming towards Guthrie with a look of fury. Adam could see the shattered window just behind Peter, and before he could reach him, saw him grab his baby brother, and twisting his left arm with all his might, hit Guthrie so hard that he flew across the room, his head slamming into the stone hearth. He leapt across the room, the sound of Hannah's scream a distant background, as a rage, unknown to him until this moment, consumed him. He attacked Peter with great force, knocking him to the ground, and the gun went skidding across the floor. His fists flew, and he was consumed with a blind rage; the images of Hannah hurt and crying, and Guthrie flying into the hearth ever before him. It seemed seconds later that Brian and Daniel were pulling him off Peter.

"Adam! Adam!" Brian said. "We got him. Go check on Hannah. Go check on Guthrie!" Brian had said it over and over. He and Daniel lifted Peter up off the ground. He was bloody and unable to stand. Adam stood still, his fists clenched, his jaw locked so tight that it ached.

Looking up at him, Daniel said, "Adam, go to Hannah!" He and Brian lifted an unconscious Peter and carried him outside, as the sound of sirens could be heard. Looking up, dazed, Adam could see a line of cars pulling into their long driveway. He looked down at his bloody fists, and wiping them on his jeans, he turned to where Guthrie lay completely still, Hannah kneeling beside him, weeping.

"He tried to defend me." She sobbed, looking up at Adam with frightened eyes. "Guthrie? Guthrie, wake up!"

Adam looked at his brother. Guthrie was almost never completely still. Even as a baby, he'd been active. Adam remembered sitting in the rocking chair for hours with him trying to get him to sleep, as he had squirmed and fought off sleep.

"Guthrie, wake up now." His voice was full of tears and he held onto Guthrie's arm. Glancing across at his wife he said, "Come on, pal. Hannah's worried. Wake up. Guthrie? Come on, buddy!" He could hear Hannah praying softly between sobs.

Guthrie moaned softly, and began to stir.

"Guthrie!" Hannah said leaning over him. His eyes fluttered open and reached instinctively for his head, trying to sit up. "No, be still. He's gone. It's alright now." She said, pushing him gently back down.

He looked at her blinking for a minute and then his eyes filled with tears, "Mom!" He said and she leaned in kissing him.

"I'm here. It's okay, Guthrie. It's alright now." They both kissed him over and over until the paramedics pushed them aside.

Adam stood looking at Hannah, who stood, unsteady favoring her left leg. "Honey, sit down." He said but his voice was choked with sobs. He reached for her arm to help her into a chair but she winced. She sat in the chair and he rolled up her sleeve to reveal a purple bruise where Peter had held her arm.

"I'm okay, Adam." She said her voice weak with exhaustion.

"Yeah, sure." He said kneeling in front of her. "Hey!" He called out to the paramedics. "What about her? Get over here. She's hurt!"


	12. Chapter 12

"His arm is broken." The paramedic said to Adam. "He's got a concussion too. We'll bring him in and check him over thoroughly, but he'll be fine."

The living room was filled with people. The sheriff and six deputies, four paramedics, all the brothers; it was chaos. Adam stood in front of the paramedic who was helping Guthrie onto a gurney, but out of the corner of his eye he was watching another paramedic looking over Hannah who was talking to the sheriff.

"You okay, buddy?" Adam asked looking into Guthrie's eyes.

"I'm okay. Go check on Hannah. He hit her really hard, Adam." Guthrie said tears pooling in his eyes. Adam put a hand on the side of Guthrie's face and rubbed his cheek. "Don't worry, buddy. Hannah will be alright. I'll make sure of it. I'll be right back." He said and Brian nodded at him and moved to stand beside Guthrie.

As he crossed the room to go to Hannah, he passed by Crane who held Izzy on his lap, her face buried in his shoulder.

"How's she doing?" He asked reaching out a hand to rub her back.

Crane shrugged. "Go take her to see that Guthrie's okay." Adam told him. Crane rose and carried Izzy to where Guthrie lay. Adam watched as both Crane and Guthrie spoke softly to her. She finally turned away from Crane's shoulder and he lifted her so that she could kiss Guthrie's cheek. Smiling briefly, he turned to where Hannah sat with a paramedic. Seeing her battered face, washed all smiles from him.

"I don't know. It all happened kind of fast." Hannah was saying to the sheriff. Her voice sounded weary, and frightened. A paramedic was cleaning a cut above her right eye. "He just stormed in. Izzy went to hide, and then Guthrie came in and . . . I can't remember everything."

"Why don't you leave her alone." Adam said his voice gruff.

"Easy, Adam. I'm alright." She said looking up and reaching for his hand. "He gets angry when he's worried." She explained.

"That's alright, Hannah." The sheriff said. "How he is even standing up is beyond me. He's right, anyway. We can do this later." He rose and with a nod to Adam left them alone.

Adam looked at his wife. Her face was swollen, and her right eye had already turned black.

"Are there any other injuries?" The paramedic, a woman, asked her. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Hannah hesitated, glancing at Adam. The paramedic followed her line of sight. "Listen, Mr. McFadden, can I talk to your wife, alone for a minute?"

Adam looked at Hannah, ready to argue, but something in her eyes, made him stop. Nodding his head he turned and walked out to the porch to watch as they loaded Guthrie into the ambulance. He glanced through the window where he could see Hannah talking quietly to the paramedic. He felt as if he were ready to fall down, and when Brian came up to him and put a steadying hand on his arm, he staggered into him.

"Easy brother," Brian said leading him back inside, and Adam collapsed into the couch. "We're gonna follow the ambulance in the jeep. What about Hannah?"

"I don't know. They're checking her out now." Even as he spoke the paramedic came to him.

"We're going to go ahead and take her in, too." Adam began to rise, pale. The paramedic put a hand on his arm. "She's fine, but she did hit her head pretty hard, and her knee is pretty swollen. We just want to run a few tests. It's just a precaution. You can ride in the ambulance with her, but she needs to rest, so no talking, alright?" Adam nodded and followed her out to the yard numbly watching them load Hannah into the ambulance. He climbed in, and seeing her laying on the stretcher, she seemed tiny, like a little girl. He took her hand.

"I'm alright. They're just being careful." She said quietly. Adam nodded unable to speak, his eyes filling with tears.

"Adam?" She said. "Hey, I'm alright."

"Be quiet." He said, his voice sharper than he had intended. "They said you shouldn't talk." But he held her hand against his lips.

He couldn't remember later, anything about the ride into the hospital except this; her face looking up at him, and her soft fingers against his lips. As they unloaded the stretcher at the hospital, he was pushed aside.

"Wait here." They said and left him alone. Glancing around the waiting room, he could see the chair that he had been sitting in when they had told him his parents were dead. He shuddered and fell backwards, overwhelmed. Brian ran up with his brothers close behind, catching him, just before he fell to the ground.

"Sit down, Adam." Brian said guiding him to a chair.

"They took her away." He looked around numbly. Where's Guthrie?"

"They are taking him to x-ray." Crane said.

"I should be with him." Adam said trying to stand.

"Give yourself a minute, okay?" Brian said. "Daniel went with him. Breathe, Adam."

Adam exhaled, feeling on the verge of a storm of tears. He swallowed. Brian kept a hand on his shoulder squeezing. "She's fine, Adam. They are just being careful. You saw her. She's alright."

"I hurt him." Adam said, the fog beginning to lift from his brain.

"He's alive." Crane said. "They brought him in, too."

Adam turned to Brian, "Thanks for stopping me. I would have . . ."

"I would have too." Brian said reaching out and squeezing his arm. Adam choked down tears and tried to steady himself.

"You don't even like Hannah." Adam said softly, trying to joke, and was surprised when Brian ducked his head, stifling a sob.

"She's alright, I guess." He said looking at his older brother. Adam met his eyes, and sighed. Brian had always been his right hand man; the only brother who was old enough to understand the weight of responsibility that Adam had placed on his shoulders. He hugged Brian briefly.

"I'm going to go see, Guthrie." Adam said, rising, his voice steadier. "Make sure they find me."

***7***

"Where's Hannah?" Guthrie asked as soon as Adam walked in the room.

"They are checking her out right now. Sit back and rest, Guth. How's the arm?" Adam asked.

"It hurts." Guthrie admitted.

"We're just waiting for space in x-ray. We gave him some pain medication, so it should kick in pretty soon." The nurse said leaving the room.

Adam came over and sat on the side of Guthrie's bed. "Hey," Adam said. "You okay?"

Guthrie looked up at him with big eyes, and Adam sighed. Guthrie would be thirteen in two weeks, but he always saw him as a toddler, crying out for his mother, night after night. Adam loved all his brothers, but Guthrie held a soft spot in his heart; his brother/son. And now, he was nearly grown. He missed Guthrie being a small, cuddly boy, who never failed to unite the brothers.

"I was really scared, Adam." Adam, mindful of Guthrie's hurt arm, pulled Guthrie into a hug, and was surprised at how tightly Guthrie clung to him. Maybe he wasn't completely grown just yet.

"He hit her really hard, and I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry." Guthrie said crying.

"Sorry! Guthrie! You saved her! You did great!" He kissed his baby brother's head. "Thank you. Don't you worry, Hannah will be fine. The doctor said so. Have I ever lied to you?" He pushed Guthrie back from him, so he could see his face.

"No." Guthrie said his voice slow, his eyes already closing from the pain medication. "Adam, I love you."

"I love you too, pal." And laying his sleeping brother down on the hospital bed, he kissed his forehead.

***7***

Crane stuck his head in the door. Hannah was alone. She looked terrible; bruised, swollen, and frightened. "Hey." He said.

"Crane!" She said. "Is Isabel alright? I haven't seen her, since."

"She's fine. Daniel is with her. She was pretty upset, but she's calmed down some. They sent a trauma therapist to talk to her. It helped some." He looked at his sister-in-law, and fought down anger at how badly she had been hurt. "Adam's with Guthrie who's getting a cast on his arm right now." He grinned at her. "Same arm as last time. You want me to go get Adam?"

"No, I'm just waiting for . . ." As she spoke, a doctor came in.

"This him?" The doctor asked.

"Nope. My brother." Hannah said, and Crane smiled at her choice of words.

"How many brothers you got? I just got cornered by two in the hallway." The doctor said.

"Six." Hannah said with a grin.

"Good grief! Well, they _are_ protective, I can tell you that." He glanced at Crane. "Can you pass along to the rest of them, that she is fine. We're just keeping an eye on things. I don't want to get attacked by any more of them." Crane nodded.

"Is he staying or going?" He pointed a thumb in Crane's direction.

"Going." Hannah said softly. "Go get Adam, would you?"

Crane nodded, perplexed and with a rising sense of worry. He kissed Hannah's cheek. "He'll be right here, okay?"

***7***

Adam burst into the room, startling the doctor and Hannah.

"That's him?" The doctor said and Hannah, wiping tears out of her eyes, nodded. "Oh, I know him! He tried to bust the door down earlier. I should've known." He squeezed Hannah's arm. "I'll leave you two alone, then." He smiled at Hannah. Turning to Adam, he said, "I'll be back in an hour. We can talk then. She's staying the night, and I'm going to tell you right now that when that clock hits 10:00 p.m., you are leaving. I don't care if you sleep in the hall or on the lawn out front, but you are leaving this room. She needs rest."

"What's wrong? Why is she crying?" Adam said and was shocked when the doctor just smiled, and squeezing Adam's arm said, "I'll let her explain." He left the room.

Adam's legs felt like jelly and he stumbled over to Hannah's bed.

"Honey," He said sitting on the side of the bed and taking her hand. "What the hell's going on? They've been with you forever, and no one will tell me anything."

She sighed, and ran her hand along the side of his face. "I didn't say anything before because I was scared, really scared, and I thought if you didn't know and something bad happened, then you wouldn't be hurt. I couldn't bare the thought of you . . ."

"Hannah!" He sounded angry now.

"Adam, they brought me in because I'm pregnant." She watched his eyes grow wide and fill with tears.

"What? Honey?"

"I've known for about a month." She said looking down and avoided his eyes. "I know, we can argue about _that_ later, but I was worried. Everything is fine. Every test has come back normal. They just want to keep me overnight to make sure." She looked up at him anxiously.

"You are alright?" His voice was soft. She nodded. "They are sure?"

"I've got a concussion, and some bruises. I wrenched my knee, but I'm alright." She looked at him. "The baby is alright too."

_Baby._

He stared at her, and felt a wave of fear and joy, terror and thankfulness. He thought, _I'm too young for a heart attack, aren't I?_

"Adam?"

"You didn't tell me?"

"You're catching up now." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I thought . . ." She sighed wearily. "I was trying to protect you, and myself too. I couldn't go through . . ." She looked up and saw that he was crying. "Adam, I'm really sorry."

He leaned in closer. "What are you sorry for girl?" He said, his voice thick with tears. He brushed the hair away from her face lightly caressing her forehead. "Can I kiss you, or would that be bad?"

She laughed then. "You can kiss me all you want, honey." He leaned in and kissed her, and then wept against her shoulder, giving way at last, to a tidal wave of emotion.

"I love you, Hannah." He whispered. "I love you, girl."

***7***

Adam sat on the side of Hannah's bed, holding her hand, exhausted beyond measure, but happy. The boys were bringing Guthrie by, before they took him home.

"Let's not say anything to them just yet." Hannah said softly. "I wouldn't want them to have to deal with anything again."

"Hey, you heard the doctor. Everything is fine. It isn't like last time at all." He squeezed her fingers gently.

"Well, it can be just our secret for a little while, okay?" She said to Adam. He smiled and kissed her fingers.

"Okay."

Stepping into the hospital room, flanked by his brothers, Guthrie saw Hannah and burst immediately into tears.

"Hey, come here." She said, frustrated that she couldn't get up and go to him.

Embarrassed, he hung his head as he went to her side.

"Come on now, give me a hug. Every cowboy cries at the appropriate time, right?" She said reaching her arms out to him. He fell into her arms then, crying against her shoulder. "I'm alright." She whispered. "You did really good, Guthrie. I'm just fine."

After a time he sat down on the bed, and wiped tears out of his eyes with his good hand.

"That must've hurt." She said indicating his cast.

He shrugged.

"Tough guy, huh?" She smiled at him. "Guthrie, thank you. You took good care of me." She reached out and rubbed his cheek gently, as he blinked back more tears.

"I love you, Hannah." He said softly. "I'm sorry he hit you. And I'm really sorry I cursed."

"I love you, too, Guthrie. And I forgive you for cursing." She grinned at him. "Now, you go home and get to bed. You can sleep in my bed, alright." She looked up at all the boys gathered in her room. Crane held Izzy in his arms.

"Isabel, everything's gonna be alright." She said looking at her niece. "No more running and hiding, alright? You feel scared, you tell one of these boys here. They are family. They'll take real good care of you, until Adam and I are home." Isabel nodded.

"I'll be home tomorrow, boys. Don't worry. Make sure Guthrie rests, and that Adam gets some sleep, huh?"

"Alright," A nurse said coming into the room. "There are way too many people in this room. Out!"

The boys filed out, but not before they'd each given Hannah a kiss.

"Who are they?" The nurse asked.

"My brothers." Hannah answered with a grin at Adam who winked at her.

"Your poor mother." The nurse said.

"You've no idea." Adam said laughing.

***7***

"Alright, then. You are fifteen weeks, and everything looks just fine." The doctor himself and come to give Hannah a sonogram. He sat on one side of her with the monitor in front of them, Adam sat on the other.

"There you go. Oh!" The doctor said and they could hear the surprise in his voice.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Here, I'll let you listen to the heartbeat." It took a minute or two, and then they heard it; loud and strong.

"What's that echo?" Adam asked listening carefully.

"That is not an echo." The doctor explained and turning back to the monitor he pointed. "That is your baby." Adam studied the image trying to understand it, but it just looked like a blob to him. "And that," The doctor continued, "Is your other baby."

"Wha . . wha. . . what?" Hannah said surprised.

"Twins!" The doctor said with a grin. "And I hope to God, for your sake, they aren't more boys!" He said laughing.

"Oh!" Hannah said laughing and crying all at the same time. "If they are boys, I hope they are as good as the ones at home." She smiled at the doctor. "Being surrounded by boys isn't bad at all." She smiled up at Adam who kissed her hand with shining eyes.

"Twins." He whispered and she nodded. "Hannah Joy McFadden, you are a wonder!" He leaned in and ignoring the doctor, he kissed her.


	13. Epilogue

Isabel wore her pink skirt just for good luck. She stood next to Guthrie, holding onto his good hand. Around her were all of Hannah's brothers; her uncles. She sighed, content and unafraid this time.

They were led into the judge's chambers by the same bailiff who'd walked her out of the courtroom before.

"This is a good day." He said to her. "Isn't it?"

She nodded shyly and looked back at her Aunt Hannah who winked at her, leaning on Uncle Adam's arm, trying not to put too much weight on her bad knee. They had taken a picture earlier, outside the courthouse. They would laugh about it later; Hannah's black eye, Guthrie's broken arm and bruises on his face, and Adam's puffy hand. It was probably the most motley family picture ever taken, but it was, without a doubt, a family picture.

"I don't think I have near enough chairs for everyone." Judge Cameron said. "Hello, there Isabel."

"Hello sir." She said softly.

"I see you have on that lovely skirt." He smiled at her. Looking up he said, "Sit down, sit down, everyone. This is sort of unnecessary, due to recent events, but I wanted you to know my decision, anyway." He smiled at them leaning on his desk.

"We sort of figured that things had sorted themselves out." Adam said.

Judge Cameron nodded, "Many times they do." He looked at Adam. "I'm not from around here. We moved her about four years ago, so I didn't know anything about your family. It was preparing for this case that I read about your parents and your brothers." He looked at Adam. "They brought me your file, and I have to say I was shocked. I can't imagine a city judge giving custody of six boys to an eighteen year old."

"Well, to be honest, it was more like seventeen and 3/4ths." Adam said grinning. "I was kind of surprised myself."

"But I have to say this, I've never been so impressed. How you managed to raise them so well. Well, I guess, you know who's truly responsible for all that."

"Yes, sir. They raised me well. My parents were the best people I've ever known. They were excellent parents." Adam said nodding.

"They must have been because you are an excellent parent yourself. I read somewhere that you had a scholarship to college you gave up. Is that true?"

"Well . . ." Adam hesitated.

"What?" Crane exploded. "You never told us that!"

"You were fourteen, Crane. It didn't really come up." Adam said.

Judge Cameron laughed. "I'd say you could search the whole earth, Mrs. McFadden, and never find a better man."

"I already knew that." She said with a grin, and he nodded at her.

"Well, I am of course, giving custody of Isabel to you and your husband. I had already decided that." He smiled at Isabel. "You know when I decided that?" She shook her head at him. "Right after you told me about that skirt of yours." He winked at her.

"But you made us wait." She said surprised.

"Well, judges aren't supposed to make decisions with just their hearts. They have to use their heads too. I had to take some time and really evaluate the situation." He looked up at Adam. "And if that story about the skirt hadn't convinced me, you did when you tried to take him apart right there in the courtroom."

"I thought . . ." Adam said utterly surprised.

"I know. I'm supposed to be anti-violence, but I've got three daughters. I would've done the same. This is all off the record of course." He winked at them.

"Judge Cameron, since this is all off the record, can I give you a kiss?" Hannah asked.

He laughed. "As long as nobody in this room ever tells a soul." He grinned at her, and rising, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said wiping tears from her eyes. "Thank you very much."

"Alright, then." He said. "I've got work to do. I can't have random families hanging around my chambers all day. You'll get copies of all the official paperwork from your lawyer. Isabel, I'm going to keep an eye on you. You understand all that has happened, don't you?"

She nodded. "I don't have to go away. I can just go home with Aunt Hannah."

"That's right. Now, everyone out, and if anyone talks about this meeting today, I'll deny it. I've got a reputation to uphold." He rose, and they filed out. Adam paused before Judge Cameron, one arm around Hannah's shoulders.

"Thank you, sir. I can't thank you enough." Adam said shaking his hand.

"I meant what I said, young man. I've never been more impressed. I know you've sacrificed a lot; well, everything in fact, but you must know how worthwhile your sacrifice is. Look at them." He said indicating his brothers standing in the hallway. "Any parent would be proud of you. You run into any trouble, you come to me. I mean that. Any trouble - not just legal problems. I would be more than happy to lend a hand." Adam nodded, blushing and Hannah kissed Judge Cameron's cheek again.

"I'm inviting you and your wife to dinner." She said. "And if you say no, I will tell everyone I know, that you are an old softy."

"Bribery is illegal, young lady." He said shaking a finger at her. "Besides, I'm not that old."

***7***

Crane stretched his long legs. It felt good to be out of the saddle. He strode from the barn to the house, when he saw a small blond figure rushing toward him.

"You're back! We've been waiting and waiting!" Izzy said jumping into his open arms.

He kissed her. "Izzy, did you grow during the last week? You seem taller."

She shrugged. "I dunno. I missed you! How are all the cows?"

He laughed. "Everything is fine. I think maybe I better start teaching you about ranching."

"Everyone's inside. We were waiting all day for you. Hannah cooked two roasts! I peeled potatoes all day long!"

"I sure hope, I'm worth the effort." He said.

"Oh, you are. Besides, I like mashed potatoes. Come on!" Hopping down from his arms, she took him by the hand and led him inside to the shouts of welcome from his brothers.

***7***

Crane pushed back from the table. "Hannah! That might be the best meal you have ever cooked."

"You say that every night." Ford said clearing the dishes.

"Thank you." Hannah said smiling at him. He studied her.

"Something's different." He said looking at her. "I can't figure it out. It's been bugging me for weeks now. You seem different."

"You've just been away too long." She said kissing his cheek and glancing at Adam. "I made an apple crisp."

"You better have made two." Brian said. "I fully intend to eat half of one."

"I made three." She said grinning. "This ain't my first rodeo."

Crane laughed and looked around the room. Ford, Guthrie and Evan were in charge of dishes, which meant that as much water was thrown at each other, as the actual plates. Daniel sat at one end of the table, a guitar in his hand as usual. Brian was slicing up the apple crisps, making sure that his own piece was big enough to satisfy him. Hannah stood at the stove, Adam beside her, a cup of coffee in his hand his other hand rested lightly on her hip. They laughed at something together. He glanced at Izzy who sat beside him. "Something is up. I can feel it." He said to her. She climbed onto his lap as Brian passed him a piece of apple crisp when suddenly he realized it.

"Hannah McFadden!" He said surprised. "You're pregnant!"

Her eyes grew wide, and laughing she said, "I am." Adam stood behind her, his arms around her as the kitchen grew deadly silent.

"We were going to tell you tonight." Adam said. He looked at his brother's faces. "Now, there's no reason for worry. Everything is going just right. It isn't like last time."

"Everything's alright?" Brian asked.

"Everything is fine." Hannah said smiling. The brothers all stood silent; shocked. Adam laughed.

"Crane," She said. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just did. Well, fellas, don't just stand there with your mouths hanging open, this is the part where we all laugh, smile, hug and kiss her!" He rose and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. His brothers followed suit, and she blushed, teary eyed.

"We love you, Hannah." Daniel said. "Thank God, you fell for Adam's good looks!"

"Oh, I married him for his money." She said laughing. "Crane, I can't believe you!"

"Well, he doesn't know everything, does he?" Adam said laughing.

"Nope, he doesn't." Hannah agreed and in spite of the fact that she was completely surrounded by his brothers, he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

He looked at his family and said, "Come November, it won't be one baby we'll bring home. It will be two."

"We're having twins." She said grinning.

***7***

"He's on the phone, Izzy. It will just be a minute." Mrs. Martin, Judge Cameron's secretary said smiling.

"I can wait." Izzy said and sat down in one of the chairs. Ten minutes later, she stood in Judge Cameron's chambers.

"Izzy!" He said lifting her up and giving her a kiss.

"I brought you cookies. Aunt Hannah and I made them for you." She handed him a plate.

"Thank you! How is your Aunt?" He asked biting into a cookie and offering her one.

"Tired." Isabel said. "But she is happy. Everyone is. How's your wife. Did you tell her thank you for the sweaters?"

"I did. She says you have to come to dinner, and then the two of you can look through the attic. Maybe you can find some clothes you like. That woman saves everything."

"Well, I better get going. Guthrie will worry. I just wanted to make sure you were doing fine." She grinned at him.

"I'm glad I have you to look after me." He said with a wink. "Tell your family we send our love."

"I will." She crossed over to where he sat behind his desk, and kissed his cheek. "You coming on Sunday?"

"We'll be there. I can't afford to disobey that aunt of yours. She'll ruin my reputation for being a tough judge." He winked at her.

"See you then!" She waved a hand and disappeared out the door. He followed her out and stood for a minute in the doorway.

He turned at the sound of Mrs. Martin laughing. She looked up at him, and immediately tried to suppress a smile.

He shook a finger at her. "You be quiet." He said.

***7***

Brian stood on the front porch watching the stars. Inside was filled with evening noise, which generally included a little bit of arguing, a song or two, some homework and lots of laughing.

"Nice night." Adam said coming out and leaning against the porch rail.

"Yep. Be getting cold soon enough." He said.

"Winter will be here before you know it. You think we'll be able to expand the herd, next spring?" Adam asked.

"I think so. Everything changes." Brian said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Adam agreed. He studied Brian. "Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking."

"Well, don't do that!" Adam said laughing. But Brian was quiet.

"You bringing her here," Brian said. "I didn't like it. It made me feel, I don't know, like an outsider." He looked up at his older brother. "You never even told me you were in love with her."

"I know. I thought you'd laugh at me, and I don't know. It was sudden. The second I saw her, it was all over." Adam shrugged.

"I was so mean, too. I hardly gave her any chance at all. I wanted things to stay the way they were. The last big change we had was so . . ." He glanced at Adam. "You know."

"Yeah, I know. We did good, Brian. You and me together. For a couple of boys, really. I mean look at all of them. They've grown up just fine. And I know most of the work was done by Mom and Dad, but we kept it together good."

"But it wasn't a real home." Brian said. "It was brothers getting by. She changed all that. It wasn't just that it is so clean now, and the food's so good." He looked up into Adam's eyes. "She made it home again." Adam looked up surprised. Brian wasn't a man for talking about feelings. "You can't know how grateful I am and not just for them, but for me. It's like I was homesick all those years, and then she came. And seeing her hurt like that. I don't know. I meant what I said, Adam. I wanted to kill him. I don't know." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Is this what it's like to have a sister? God, if anything happened to her. I know I tease her, all the time, but she knows I love her, doesn't she?" Adam nodded.

"Good. I am really sorry I gave you such a hard time, Adam."

"You remember Mom and Dad. They were so good together. Happy or arguing, you could feel it; all that love. It was the best thing. I remember watching her, watch him from across the room, thinking - if I ever find a woman who could love me like that, nothing else would matter. And it was just like that. It is just like that." Adam said smiling at the memory.

"I know it is. I can see it." He sighed looking up at the stars. "Twins. God, Dad and Mom, would have been so happy about that. I wonder sometimes. Do you think they can see us? Do you believe there is something after, I mean really believe?"

"I sure hope so." Adam said. "They can't just be gone. If they are looking down on us, Brian, they must be looking at you with pride. I know sometimes you wish you were free of all the responsibility. And maybe the day will come when I won't need to lean on you so much. I'd love to send you out with no ties holding onto you."

"I love the ranch. It isn't just theirs anymore. It belongs to us; all of us. And someday, it will belong to those twins of yours." He grinned at Adam.

"What about you?" Adam asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Brian said blushing. "There's time yet."

They could hear the sound of their brothers singing, Hannah's voice sweet and high floating over the top of all their deeper voices. And very softly, underneath it, Izzy's shy voice just barely louder than a whisper.

"Some things don't change." Brian said grinning.

"I hope they never do." Adam said and squeezing Brian's shoulder, he said, "Come on."

The two brothers turned away from the dark night, bright with stars and went inside the house that they had helped build strong, together.

_(I will confess that since writing this story, I obtained a copy of the series, and discovered in the pilot that Hannah tells Guthrie that her father died when she was about twelve and then she had to move to Denver. But I sort of liked the history I created and stuck with it. I decided that my story still could work. They divorced when she was 10 and he died when she was 12 or so. I thought I'd mention it because I know some of you would catch the error. At the time I was writing from memory, so . . .I really appreciate all the reviews! Thanks for welcoming me to the genre. I suppose it's clear that I had crushes on both Crane and Adam, but now that I've been writing about him, I'm starting to develop a thing for Brian. *Sigh* So many choices. . .)_


End file.
